


The King's Heart

by ZinniaRoseStark



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Battle Of Five Armies, Battle of Five Armies, Dark Magic, Death, Dragon Sickness, Dwarves, Erebor, F/M, Fairies, Fairies can be badass, Magic, Marriage, Miscarriage, Post-Battle of Five Armies, Serious Injuries, Thorin has a wife, kind of based off Disney's Tinkerbell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:31:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5775244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZinniaRoseStark/pseuds/ZinniaRoseStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Dwarf and a Fairy. Bound by an arranged marriage, Thorin and his wife, along with thirteen of their kin set out on a journey to reclaim their homeland. How will this unlikely pair get through trolls, elves, goblins, orcs, a skin changer, Mirkwood, Laketown, a dragon, dragon sickness and a great battle in one piece?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arrival At Bag End

I sat with my eyes closed, hands resting in my lap, swaying with the carriage as it made its way along the rocky path. My mother sat next to me, nervously pulling at the threads of her skirt, smoothing it out, then bunching it up again. My father sat across from us, staring out the small hole in the side of the carriage, serving as a window, and the only source of light.

"Lilianel."

"Yes, mother?" I sat up straight, turning to face my mother.

"You must be on your best behavior. King Thror will only expect the best from you."

"As will I." My father said, his eyes landing on me.

I squirmed slightly under his penetrating gaze, rubbing my arms and rolling my shoulders to try and relieve the ache in my back from holding my wings in. Oh how I wish I could just fly to Erebor instead of being stuck in a dark carriage.

My mother grabbed my hand, pulling me from my longing thoughts. "You know we only want the best for you. We wouldn't do this if we thought you wouldn't be happy."

I almost scoffed at her words. They didn't care for my happiness. I was only a bargaining piece. I could only hope Prince Thorin was nice looking.

PRESENT DAY

I could hear the Dwarves before I had made it to the Hobbit hole. It was a miracle there wasn't a mass of Hobbits outside, wondering about the ruckus. I approached the door, able to identify the twelve Dwarves on the inside by simply listening to their voices. My ancestry had given me keen hearing and eyesight. To say the least, I had the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox.

I had left the Blue Mountains earlier than my husband, hoping to make it to the Shire before dark, though it was well into the evening now. A few stops along the way to help a rabbit stuck in a thorn bush and a bird with a broken wing had slowed me down, though my husband still had not caught up yet. He may be lost. Typical. I had always been the better tracker.

I looked at the mark on the bottom of the door, glowing in the moonlight, though it wasn't needed to tell I was at the right house. I knocked on the door, hoping they would hear me.

I could hear the Hobbit complaining about Dwarves and their less than polite manners and so on as he came to the door. But the agitated look on his face quickly fell when he saw me.

...

Bilbo Baggins was quite agitated by the twelve Dwarves that had barged in and made themselves at home. So when there was another knock at the door, he had half a mind to not answer. But boy was he glad he did.

He was utterly dumbstruck. He couldn't even utter a "good evening."

"Lilianel." Thank goodness for Gandalf.

"Gandalf." Bilbo stood there, eyes wide, gaping at the creature before him.

"Why don't you come inside."

"Well, if it's alright with Master Baggins."

The sound of his name brought him from his shock.

"Oh...oh yes, of course. Please, come in." He opened his door wider, letting the woman in.

She removed her hood, her light, honey colored hair falling in curls down her back. One delicate hand came up, undoing the clasp of her cloak. She was small, about about the height of Bilbo, though her light frame made her appear smaller. Her eyes were a startling green as they focused on him. He took her cloak from her hands as he stared blankly at her.

"Bilbo, allow me to introduce Lilianel, wife of the leader of our company."

"Please call me Lili."

"Lili!" One of the Dwarves yelled. He couldn't remember their names. He could barely remember his own. "Look lads, it's Lili."

Bilbo stood there dumbstruck as the mysterious woman was pulled away. There wasn't any way she could possibly be married to a Dwarf.

...

A smile had become plastered on my face as I dodged flying plates and utensils. The poor Hobbit looked about ready to faint as he tried desperately to stop the singing Dwarves. I felt almost concerned for his health, as this amount of stress could easily take its toll.

I heard heard the footsteps approaching the door and I knew the merriment would be coming to an end quickly.

The Dwarves had just finished when three solid knocks sounded on the door. The entire mood dropped and my heart thumped in my chest.

"He's here."


	2. A Map and A Key

PAST

I stood in front of the Dwarf King, my head bowed out of respect, and, in all honesty, fear. My stomach was in knots and I almost could hear my heart echoing in the mountain halls.

My father greeted the King as did my mother. I stayed where I was, completely frozen in fear.

"May I introduce my daughter, Lilianel." I finally gained enough courage to lift my head. Though, my eyes did not go to the King.

PRESENT

"Gandalf." His voice sent shivers down my spine. "I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way. Twice." My husband entered the Hobbit hole, the air thick as he removed his cloak. "I wouldn't have found it at all had it not been for that mark on the door." His eyes scanned the Dwarves gathered in the small entry way as the Hobbit said something about there not being a mark on the door.

A small smile, a rare thing to be honest, graced his face when his eyes landed on me. I smiled back, bowing my head slightly in respect.

His eyes lingered on me for a second before turning back to Bilbo.

"Bilbo Baggins. Allow me to introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield."

"So, this is the Hobbit." Thorin began circling Bilbo. "Tell me Mr. Baggins, have you done much fighting? Axe or Sword? What is your weapon of choice?"

"Well, I have some skill at conkers if you must know. But I fail to see why that's relevant." Bilbo said, trying to size himself up to Thorin. He was tall for a Dwarf.

"Thought as much. He looks more like a grocer than a burglar."

We made our way back into the hallway to the table. Bilbo had managed to find some soup for Thorin.

"What news of the meeting at Ered Luin? Did they all come?" Balin asked when we had settled.

"Aye. Envoys from all seven kingdoms."

"What did the dwarves of the Iron Hills say? Is Dain with us?" Dwalin asked hopefully.

"They will not come. They say this quest is ours and ours alone." The dwarves all groaned.

"You're going on a quest?" Bilbo asked. I had almost forgot the Hobbit.

"Bilbo, my dear fellow." Gandalf said. "Let us have a little more light." Gandalf pulled a map from his robes. Bilbo grabbed a candle, moving to stand behind Thorin. "Far to the East. Over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single solitary peak." Everyone leaned forward to see. Bofur leaned over my shoulder. I turned and gave him a smile. I had always liked the toymaker.

"The Lonely Mountain." Bilbo read.

"Aye. Oin has read the portents and the portents say it is time." Gloin said.

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain as it was foretold." Oin said, earning a groan from some of the Dwarves. Dwarves weren't big on superstitions. "When the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end."

"What Beast?" Bilbo asked, rather hesitantly.

"Well, that would be a reference to Smaug the terrible. Chiefest and greatest calamity of our age." Bofur said. "Air-borne fire breather. Teeth like razors, claws like meathooks. Extremely fond of precious metals."

"I know what a dragon is." Bilbo said. I could sense his nervous energy.

"I'm not afraid. I'm up for it. I'll give him a taste of Dwarvish iron right up his jaxie." Ori said standing up, earning a cheer from some of the Dwarves, but he was quickly pulled back into his seat by his brother Dori.

"This task would be difficult with an army behind us. But we number just 14. And not 14 of the best. Nor brightest." Balin said.

There were a few shouts of protest from some of the Dwarves. A grin curled on one side of my mouth.

"We may be few in number. But we're fighters. All of us. To the last Dwarf." Fili said, hitting the table.

"You forget we have a wizard in our company. Gandalf would have killed hundreds of dragons in his time." Kili said.

"How many?" Dori asked. "How many dragons have you killed?"

Gandalf was silent until he started coughing on his smoke. I always thought smoking was a dirty habit.

"Go on. Give us a number." The Dwarves started yelling back and forth. I just sunk back into my chair, rolling my eyes. Men.

"Atkât!" Thorin yelled, standing up. Immediately the room was silent. A small shiver ran down my spine. I always loved the dominating side of him. "If we have read these signs, do you not think others have read them too? Rumors have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for 60 years. Eyes look East to the mountain, assessing, wondering. Weighing the risk. perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back and let others claim what is rightfully ours or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor?" The Dwarves began raising their voices in excitement. "Du Bekâr! Du Bekâr!" The Dwarves all cheered in agreement.

"You forget the front gate is sealed. There is no way into that mountain." Balin said as Thorin sat back down.

"That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true." Gandalf said, pulling a key from his robes.

"How came you by this?" Thorin asked, his voice laced with emotion.

"It was given to me by your father. By Thrain for safekeeping. It is yours now." The look on Thorin's face when he held the key made me want to cry.

"If there is a key, there must be a door." Fili said.

"These runes speak of a hidden passage into the lower halls."

"There's another way in."

"Well, if we can find it, but Dwarf doors are invisible when closed." Gandalf sighed. "The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map. I do not have the skill to find it. But there are others in Middle Earth who can. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth and no small amount of courage. But if we are careful and clever, I believe that it can be done."

"That's why we need a burglar." Ori said.

"Hmm. And and a good one too. An expert, I'd imagine." Bilbo chimed in again. I almost laughed. Typical Gandalf to leave out important details.

"And are you?" Gloin asked.

All eyes were on the Hobbit as he looked behind him, half expecting there to be someone there. "Am I what?"

"He said he's an expert! Hey!" Oin said.

"Me? No, no I'm not a burglar. I've never stolen a thing in my life."

"Well, I'm afraid I have to agree with Mr. Baggins. He's hardly Burglar material." Balin said.

"Aye the wild is no place for gentle folk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves." Dwalin said.

The Dwarves began talking amongst themselves and I could feel the power rising in Gandalf. He seemed to grow as the wood in the house creaked in his presence.

"Enough! If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar then a Burglar he is, Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unseen by most, if they choose, And, while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of Dwarf, the scent of Hobbit is all but unknown to him, which gives us a distinct advantage." He sat down, addressing Thorin. "You asked me to find the 15th member of this company and I have chosen Mr. Baggins. There's more to him than appearances suggest. And he's got a great deal more to offer than any of you know. Including himself." Gandalf leaned towards Thorin. "You must trust me on this"

"Very well. We will do it your way. Give him the contract."

"It's just the usual. Summary of out of pocket expenses, time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements, so forth." Balin said, handing the contract out to Bilbo. Thorin grabbed it, shoving it into Bilbo's chest rather roughly.

I grabbed Thorin's hand and gave him a look. He squeezed my hand in response before standing beside Gandalf while the Hobbit read through the contract.

"I cannot guarantee his safety. Nor will I be responsible for his fate." Thorin whispered to Gandalf.

"Agreed."

"Present company shall not be reliable for injuries inflicted by or sustained as a consequence thereof including, but not limited to lacerations, evisceration, incineration?" I inwardly groaned. Here we go.

"Aye. He'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye." Bofur said from beside me.

The Hobbit went pale.

"You alright, laddie?"

"Huh? Yeah." He bent forward, his hands on his knees. "Feel a bit faint."

"Think furnace with wings."

The Hobbit groaned. "Air. I need air."

"Flash of light, searing pain, then: poof. You're nothing more than a pile of ash."

"Hmm." Bilbo stood for a moment and I thought he might be sick. "Nope." He fell over onto the rug.

"Very helpful, Bofur."

As Gandalf moved the Hobbit to the sitting room, I began making him a cup of tea. He was going to need it.

"You don't need to mother him." Thorin said as I walked back into the hallway.

"You don't need to be so rude to him." Thorin placed his hand on the back of my head, leaning his forehead against mine. "This is our only chance to do this."

"Our children will grow in the halls of my fathers." My heart clenched at the thought. "Oh, Thorin." I said, closing my eyes, our noses gently bumping one anothers. He kissed my forehead before walking away to listen to Gandalf and Bilbo's conversation.

I made my way to the spare room where Thorin and I would sleep, the painful ache still in my chest from Thorin's words. I removed my vest and tunic, revealing the typical sleeveless and backless top worn by fairy women. I did not wear it in public, for it was dangerous for fairies to reveal themselves. The reasons why few knew of our existence.

The door to the room opened and I did not need to turn around to see it was Thorin.

"Let me see them."

I unfolded my wings from my skin, gladly stretching them from being bundled away for so long. Thorin's fingers lightly traced along the edges of my wings, tracing along the patterns, making me shiver and arch my back, Fairies wings are covered in the nerves, leaving them highly sensitive to touch.

Thorin grabbed my hand, pulling me to the bed. He laid down on the small bed, barely looking like he'd fit as I straddled his waist, leaning my head against his chest, listening to the sturdy thump of his heart. His fingers massaged the skin between my wings, along my spine and on the outside of my shoulder blades, lulling me to sleep


	3. Our Journey Begins

It was before dawn when Thorin woke. I had been awake for a few minutes, enjoying the last time I'd be alone with my husband for a long time. His arms tightened around my waist as his breathing picked up. His nose nuzzled into my hair as he placed a tender kiss on the side of my head. I smiled, fluttering my wings as I stretched.

"I suppose we should wake the others." I whispered.

"Let me enjoy holding you for a few more moments."

He leaned up, capturing my lips with his. He sat up, holding me on his lap as his kisses turned fierce and desperate. He knew the same thing I did. It was going to be a while before we could do this again.

He pulled away, bumping my nose with his before climbing off the bed, placing me back on my feet. I pulled my tunic and vest over my head again, pulling my hair into a loose plait.

PAST

I sat as my mother braided my hair, sticking daisies in every so often. The room was silent with nervous tension. I stared at my reflection in the mirror. I had known this day would come, but I was not ready for it.

The white dress was a bit over the top: long sleeved embroidered with lace and beads. The back had been cut out so I could free my wings.

Dís had given me a necklace, a small diamond on a simple silver chain. The princess had said it belonged to her mother who died when she was a baby. I had grown fond of Dís and Thorin's younger brother Frerin. I had spent much time with the two. I had barely seen Thorin in the time of our courtship, how short it was, and I felt like I was being married to a stranger, even though, in reality, I was.

I almost laughed as the ritual Dwarf courtship braid swung in front of my face, a bead with the crest of the house of Durin on the end. How ridiculous. A Dwarf and a Fairy. This would never work out in the end.

PRESENT

The house was still dark and the loud snores of the Dwarves could be heard as I made my way to the kitchen. Some of the Dwarves were starting to stir as the smell of bacon hit their noses. How they had found food after last night amazed me. My footsteps were silent as I dodged sleeping Dwarves in the entry to the kitchen.

Bombur, the loving father of fourteen children who I had often sat and read with, flipped slices of bacon on a pan as Dori made cups of tea. I snagged a cup before creeping out the door, stepping over Fili and Kili who were snuggled together in front of the door. I smiled softly at the two before sneaking outside.

The sky was just turning a light shade of purple as I stood in front of the Hobbit hole. I drank my tea as I watched the colors of the sky change. I smiled to myself as the first rays of the sun hit my skin. I basked in the sweet quiet of the Shire, knowing it would be the last safe place I'd see for quite a long time.

I could feel something growing; some sort of shadow. I could feel it in the corner of my mind. Something bad was going to happen.

I felt a presence, one on each side of me as I was lost in my thinking.

"Beautiful."

"That it is."

"Suppose that's the last time we'll see it."

I turned to face the brothers. "You never know. You might find yourselves back here some day."

I gave them a cheeky smile and pinched their cheeks before walking inside, hopefully to find some food before the rampage of hungry Dwarves did.

PAST

It was not the ceremony I was worried for. No, it was small, filled only with close family and friends. It was the party afterwards that scared me.

It seemed like every Dwarf in Erebor and beyond showed up, and every fairy from every clan had come. I sat, nervously twirling my glass in my hand. Thorin had sensed my nervous energy and had placed a gentle hand on mine, which rested in my lap. It would have been an inappropriate gesture, but we were husband and wife now. It was a crude reminder of what was to come when we retired to our bed chambers.

The Dwarves were loud and rambunctious, shouting and drinking and the fairies were quietly gathered in circles, no doubt gossiping or telling stories of the changing seasons. There were never two more different races who were now joined together by a marriage.

Thorin leaned close to my ear, his breath sending shivers down my spine.

"We can retire to our chambers whenever you wish, my lady."

'Oh, Äule, let this night go on forever.' I thought as dread began to rise in my stomach.

PRESENT

The same dread that filled me that night began to fill me as we rode away from the Shire. This was really happening. We were going to attempt to take back Erebor from a dragon. I didn't know what we were going to do without a burglar as well. I knew Thorin would never let me enter the mountain while the dragon still breathed. Animal fairy or not, a dragon's mind is as hard as its scales. There was no amount of fairy magic that could charm a dragon.

"Wait! Wait!" Our parade of ponies stopped. My heart thumped in my chest as the Hobbit came running along our company to Balin. "I signed it." He said, handing the contract to Balin.

I sighed in relief, knowing now there was a greater chance of success.

"Everything appears to be in order. Welcome Master Baggins to the company of Thorin Oakenshied." Balin said as cheers erupted from the Dwarves.

I felt Thorin shift beside me. "Give him a pony." Thorin said rather coldly.

"You should be happy, Thorin. You have your burglar."

"Yes, but he's..." Thorin drifted off, his hands tightening around the reigns.

"Not what you were expecting?"

"To say the least."

"Give him a chance. He may yet prove himself."

"Wait-stop! Stop! We have to turn around." Our parade of ponies came to a screeching halt.

"What on earth is the matter?" Gandalf asked.

"I forgot my handkerchief."

"Here." Bofur said, tearing a piece of his shirt off and tossing it to the Hobbit. "Use this."

"Move on."

I turned to Thorin who just shook his head. This was was going to be a long journey.

As the sun reached mid-day, I allowed myself to fall back until I was riding beside the Hobbit.

"How are you faring, Master Hobbit?"

"It'll take some getting used to, on my part."

"Don't sit so stiffly. Move with the pony. Myrtle is a good girl. She won't do anything unexpected."

"May I ask you a question? If, of course, you don't mind. I don't want to seem rude."

I laughed. "You may ask me anything you wish."

"Are you an elf?"

I laughed again. "The Elf kind are my kin, but no. I am an Eldawiltyarë. A fairy."

"A...a fairy?"

"Yes. Not many know we still exist. We keep to ourselves mostly. Changing seasons, caring for the land. We try to remain hidden as much as possible."

"Is that why you travel with a cloak?"

"There are creatures who would do horrible acts to fairies. And there are others who would pay a pretty price for one. But harming a fairy is considered bad luck. Killing one is certain death."


	4. Shadows of the Past

We traveled through the day, stopping shortly for lunch before heading on our way. It was getting dark as we crossed the Brandywine, Thorin deciding to set up camp outside the Old Forest. Bombur cooked dinner, using the deer Fili and Kili had caught earlier on the edge of the Brandywine.

Gandalf sat a ways away from the group as we ate, smoking his pipe and looking out among the trees in front of us. I sat between Fili and Kili, talking and laughing with them. I could feel Thorin's eyes on me as I sat between the boys that we had almost adopted as our own. Their father had died during the Battle of Azanulbizar, when both were still young by Dwarf standards. Thorin became the closest thing they had to a father, and I helped Dis as much as I could.

We all settled in for a short rest not long after dinner. We had an early start the next morning.

...

Thorin watched over the dying embers of the fire as Lili slept between Fili and Kili. Kili was tucked against her chest, and Fili was snuggled against her back, sandwiching the fairy between them. A small smile graced Thorin's face as he thought back to the first time he'd seen them sleeping that way.

PAST

Lili had agreed to watch the boys while Dis ran some errands. Thorin had come home earlier than expected and was surprised to find a silent house when he arrived there. He would have thought no one was home, had it not been for the pile of bodies on his bed. Lili had Kili wrapped in her arms, his head resting against his chest as she lay on her side. Fili, slightly bigger than his brother was curled up against Lili's back, one hand fisted in her shirt, the other thrown over her side. Thorin did not want to disturb them as they slept, so he silently crept from the bedroom, taking a seat near the fireplace instead to wait until Dis came back to get her sons.

PRESENT

Thorin thought of that day as he settled down to sleep, knowing his wife was well protected where she lay between his nephews. That was his only concern as they traveled East, protecting his wife. He would have had her stay in the Blue Mountains, had she not been so adamant on coming with him. She wanted to be there when the door was opened, and he had allowed her, knowing she was capable of taking care of herself, though he hated bringing her when he knew the dangers of the road ahead. She was the most precious thing he had, and he wasn't about to lose her too.

...

We rose early the next morning, just as the light was filling the sky, and we set out after a short breakfast made of our leftover dinner last night. The days were growing warmer as the spring progressed, and it would soon be summer. If I were still with my people, my job would have been over at the beginning of springtime, and then again at the end of fall. Though, I had not been with my people for an age. Not since I married Thorin. He could not pass into our realm, and I was not willing to leave him behind.

We traveled past Bree, travelling past the Midgewater Marshes before stopping once again near Weathertop for lunch. We continued on the Great East Road for a ways before stopping at a small outcropping of rocks on a ledge. We were all tired after a long day's journey, and we had an even longer one ahead of us the next day. I stayed next to Thorin as we ate, sitting next to him on a boulder, leaning against the rocky face of the hill. It wasn't the most comfortable position, but nonetheless, I stayed next to my husband.

I leaned against his leg as we set down to rest. Fili and Kili would be taking the first watch, both of them sitting close to the fire. The other Dwarves settled down, all falling asleep quickly, even Thorin. Sleep did not come easily to me that night though, and I lay awake long after the Dwarves had fallen asleep, thinking about the past.

PAST

I sat in front of my vanity, brushing through my hair. The overbearing wedding dress was gone, replaced by a simple white shift and a robe. I set my brush on the table with trembling fingers. I stared at my reflection. Tonight I was going to become a woman. Tonight my entire life was going to change.

The washroom door opened and Thorin came out, a simple blue tunic and black trousers adorned his sturdy frame.

"Let me see them." He said softly, sliding the robe off my shoulders.

I peeled my wings away from my skin, letting them flutter a couple times before holding them still. I watched through the mirror as his fingers slowly reached out and touched my wings. I gasped and my wings twitched. Thorin pulled his hand away.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No, quite the opposite actually." His fingers came to rest on my wings again. "Fairy wings are sensitive to touch."

Thorin's hands, rough from years of training, traced from my wings to my shoulders. He spun me around, desire burning in his eyes. His hands slid down my arms to my hands. He gently pulled me forward to sit on the bed. He knelt before me, my hands still enveloped in his.

"Whatever transpires in the next few hours...if I do anything to make you uncomfortable...if I hurt you...tell me, and I will stop."

His hands came to rest on my cheek as his lips found mine. His hands caressed my face before sliding into my hair. His fingers moved through my honey colored locks as our kiss became more intense. His fingers massaged my scalp as he pushed me back against the bed. I moaned against his lips as his hard body pressed into mine.

PRESENT

Those same hands that left me a puddle of goo so many years ago, now battle scarred, ran through my hair with the same tenderness they had on our wedding night.

I could feel the Hobbit's discomfort, even in my relaxed state. Even in their sleep, Dwarves were still loud. The Hobbit, fed-up with the lack of quiet, got to his feet, making his way to the ponies. I could hear the crunch of an apple as Bilbo fed Myrtle. He had grown quite fond of the pony.

A horrible screech filled the air and I unconsciously fisted my hand in Thorin's pant leg.

"What was that?" Bilbo asked, turning to Fili and Kili.

"Orcs." Kili said.

"Orcs?" Bilbo said quite loudly, as he moved closer to the fire, startling Thorin from his sleep.

He put his hand on top of my head, telling me I had nothing to fear. There were thirteen Dwarves they'd have to get through before they could get to me.

"Throat - cutters. There'll be dozens of them out there. The lone-lands are crawling with them." Fili said

"They strike in the wee small hours when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet, no screams. Just lots of blood." The boys looked at each other before chuckling.

Thorin tensed, standing from his spot beside me. "You think that's funny?" Their laughter immediately ceased. "You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?"

"We didn't mean anything by it." Kili said.

"No you didn't. You know nothing of the world." Thorin moved away from the sleeping Dwarves, standing near the edge of the cliff.

"Don't mind him, laddie." Balin said, coming to stand by the fire. "Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs."

As Balin began telling the story of the Battle of Azanulbizar, I moved closer to the fire. I remembered that battle. It had left a feeling, almost like a fresh wound when I came upon the battlefield. There were so many dead it was impossible to walk without stepping on the bodies. I remember the panic I felt, not knowing if Thorin was one of the bodies I was walking on.

The cries of the other women who had followed me fell upon deaf ears as I frantically searched for Thorin, my husband, the man who's child was growing in my belly.

"And I thought then...there is one I could follow. There is one I could call king."

I pulled myself from the painful past, blinking tears back.

The Dwarves now all stood, looking at Thorin who still had his back turned.

He turned, his eyes glassy with the tears of the past. He began walking towards me, his hands behind his back.

"And the Pale Orc? What happened to him?" Bilbo asked.

"He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago."

I didn't miss the look between Balin and Gandalf, but I knew better than to press matters further. I resumed my spot next to Thorin as the Dwarves settled back into their bedrolls. Thorin's hand remained on top of my head, protecting me from the ghosts of the past, telling me no harm would come to me, not if he could stop it.


	5. Trolls and Wargs

We set out early the next morning. The sun that had graced us yesterday had disappeared behind grey clouds which looked like they could drop rain on us at any moment.

I stretched, my back popping and my neck sore from the angle I'd slept in last night. I ran my hands through my hair, smoothing it out as I stared into the distance. The memories that had surfaced last night were a painful reminder of what we were risking on this journey. Two large, rough hands stilled my movements.

"You're worried."

"It's just the memories from the past."

He gently untangled my hands from my hair. "You have nothing to be afraid of, my lady."

"Thorin, you haven't called me that since we were married."

"I still remember the way you looked at me. The gleam in your eyes, the blush that covered your cheeks." His fingers ghosted over my skin. "It's would have you look at me like that again." He leaned forward, his lips a breath from my forehead. "My queen." He kissed my forehead, his beard tickling my skin before he pulled my hood up, turning his back and walking to his pony.

I stood there for a moment, catching my breath. I looked up to the sky, feeling the cool breeze blow over my skin before a single raindrop fell on my cheek.

We had just barely began our journey when that single raindrop became a downpour. The two birds that had been playfully flying around Thorin and I, dove under my cloak, much to the amusement of Balin.

I could feel the ponies discomfort as they trudged through the mud, the Dwarves sharing the same feeling. I patted my pony's neck, trying to send her feelings of warmth and comfort. The birds tucked into my side cooed lightly in response.

"There, Mister Gandalf? Can't you do something about this deluge?" Dori asked.

"It is raining, Master Dwarf. And it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world you should find yourself another wizard." I smirked slightly.

"Are there any?" Bilbo asked.

"What?"

"Other wizards?"

"There are five of us. The greatest of our order is Saruman, the White. Then there are the two Blue Wizards...do you know I've quite forgotten their names."

"And who is the fifth?"

"Well, that would be Radagst the Brown."

"Is he a great wizard or is he more like you?"

"Is think he's a very great wizard, in his own way. He's a gentle soul...who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the East. And a good thing too. For always evil will try to find a foothold in this world."

I smiled to myself at the thought of Radagst. My family had met the enigmatic wizard many years ago, when I was a small girl. His love for animals drew him to great favor with my family line.

Once the sun reached mid-day, the rain passed and our soaking company could dry out. The two birds who had been dozing against my side poked their heads out from my cloak before flying off into the trees, tweeting their thanks.

The ponies trudge dip a hill, thankfully not too muddy from the storm. There was a small, run down house at the top, if you could even call it a house anymore. A bad feeling started growing in my stomach, creeping up until it was almost choking me.

"We'll camp here for the night." Thorin said, as our party slowed to stop.

"Fili, Kili look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them. Oin, Gloin, get a fire going."

I dismounted my pony, removing my saddle and bridle. I ran my fingers through her hair as Thorin and Gandalf argued over going to see the Elves.

"Everything alright? Gandalf, where are you going?" Bilbo asked.

"To seek the company of the only around here who's got any sense besides Miss Lili."

"And who's that?"

"Myself, Mister Baggins. I've had enough of Dwarves for one day."

All eyes turned to Thorin. "Come on Bombur, we're hungry."

I finished detangling my pony's hair, giving her one last pat on the neck before she was pulled led away by Fili and Kili with the other ponies.

I separated myself from the group, sitting down on a rock. I jumped slightly as two field mice found their way up my legs to my lap. Their names were Tifful and Tofful, twins, who had lots of questions.

I picked Tifful up, gently scratching between his ears.

"Lili."

The mice squeaked, running up my arms and into my hair. The sun was beginning to set and the smell of Bombur's stew had filled my nose, making me realize how hungry I was.

"Why must you he like this, Thorin?"

"It is who I am."

"Yes, I've become well aware of the stubbornness of Dwarves." I sighed. "Why won't you let Lord Elrond help us?" Thorin scoffed. "You know he will not refuse us." I stood up. "Lord Elrond is much smarter than that."

"I will not use you as a bargaining piece." He stepped closer to me.

"You may have no choice, Thorin."

He stepped closer to me. "I will not go near those people..."

"You forget 'those people' are my kin." I stepped closer to Thorin, our noses almost touching. "Basing your judgement on an entire race based on the actions of a single being will get you nowhere, Master Dwarf."

I could see the fire in Thorin's eyes as I whispered those words.

...

"Have they always been like that? So...tense?" Bilbo asked Balin as he watched the two stand nose to nose, arguing about something.

"No. Things have happened to them, one in particular that left them devastatingly distant."

"Like what?"

"It was after the Battle of Moria. We had just barely settled in the Blue Mountains when Miss Lili went into labor. I was standing outside the tent with Thorin. I remember her screams of pain. They seemed never ending. Then the screams stopped and we heard something I will never forget. It was the screams of a mother who lost her child. The baby was stillborn. It nearly killed her. She stayed in hiding for months, seeking only the company of Thorin's sister, Dis." Bilbo looked to the pair who now had their foreheads pressed together. "She eventually faced him, though they are not the same as they once were. They have lost much." Balin placed a hand on Bilbo's shoulder. "But don't worry, they'll make up soon enough." He offered the Hobbit a smile before checking on the stew.

...

"I don't need you treating me like a piece of glass." I whispered, staring deep into Thorin's eyes. The sun had gone down and Tifful and Tofful had scurried off to their den for the night.

"You are my wife who agreed to come on this dangerous journey. I will treat you as you should be treated."

I was going to reply when I was interrupted by Balin. I stepped sway from Thorin as Balin held out two bowls of soup.

"Thank you, Balin." I smiled at the older Dwarf.

I moved closer to the fire, sitting beside Dwalin who eyed me carefully.

"What?" I asked, feeling a tad uncomfortable under his gaze.

"Nothing, lass. Just making sure you're still in one piece."

"I'm fine. Tired, but fine."

Dwalin gave me a look before going back to his soup.

I had just barely finished mine when Fili burst through the trees.

"Trolls! And they have Bilbo!"

The remaining eleven Dwarves all drew their weapons, heading into the trees.

"Stay here, Lili." Thorin said, giving me a look before disappearing.

"Like I'm going to sit here and do nothing."

I whistled and a barn owl swooped down and landed on my shoulder.

"I need you to find Gandalf. Tell him we're in trouble with some trolls. Hurry!" The owl flew off, leaving me alone.

I grabbed two of my knives before slipping into the trees. I followed the prints of the Dwarves until I found the clearing where the trolls were currently placing the dwarves in bags. I could see where some had been tied to a stick over the fire. There was no way I could free them, so, to better assess the situation, I climbed the nearest tree.

The sky was getting light to the East. All they needed was to stall for time, at least until Gandalf arrived or until the sun rose.

"Wait!" I heard Bilbo call from underneath me. "You're making a terrible mistake."

"You can't reason with them, they're half wits!" Dori yelled.

"Half wits? What does that make us?" Bofur yelled. I rolled my eyes. Bofur and his quick remarks.

"I meant with the uh...seasoning." Bilbo struggled to his feet.

"What about the seasoning?"

"Well, have you smelled them? You're going to need something a lot stronger than sage before you plate this lot up."

There were cries of 'traitor' from the Dwarves.

"What do you know about cooking Dwarf?"

I lept to the next tree over, getting a clearer view of the trolls.

"The secret to cooking Dwarf is..."

"Yes? Come on. Tell us the secret."

"It's uh...yes. I'm telling you. The secret is...to skin them first."

The Dwarves began yelling. I rolled my eyes. Half wits.

"Tom, get me filleting knife."

"What a load of rubbish. I've eaten plenty with their skins on. Scarf em, I say. Boots and all."

I saw Gandalf from the corner of my eye and the Hobbit had seen him as well.

One of the trolls was reaching down for Bombur, but we needed more time, so I did the first thing to come to mind. I threw one of my knives, hitting the troll in the hand. The troll cried out, stumbling back. The third troll lumbered over to the trees as I hid behind their trunks, trying to make a quick getaway.

I was in mid jump when I was pulled from the trees.

"Look what I found. A fairy." I could hear the Dwarves cry out.

"I've never had a fairy before."

"There's hardly any meat on her."

"Just enough for mouthful." I was now dangling upside down over a troll's mouth.

"No, not her! She's infected!"

"You what?"

"Yeah, she's got worms in her tubes."

"Eww." I was suddenly falling.

I landed hard in front of the Dwarves on the ground, my shoulder cracking as I made impact. I laid still, facing the trolls as the Dwarves all cried out insults.

"In fact they all have. They're infested with parasites. It's a terrible business. I wouldn't risk it. I really wouldn't."

"Parasites? Did he say parasites?" Pin asked.

"We don't have parasites! You have parasites!" Kili yelled.

What did I say about half wits?

They all stopped their complaining, meaning someone caught on to Bilbo's ploy

"I've got parasites as big as my arm."

"Mine are the biggest parasites. I've got huge parasites."

"What would you have us do then? Let 'em all go?" I narrowly avoided being stepped on.

"Well..."

"You think I don't know what you're up to? This little ferret is taking us for fools."

"Ferret?"

"Fools?"

"The dawn will take you all!" Gandalf appeared.

"Who's that?"

"No idea."

"Can we eat him too?"

Gandalf hit the rock he was standing on with his staff, breaking it in half. The sun came through, turning the trolls to stone.

The Dwarves a cheered and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Lili!" I heard Thorin fighting his way out of his sack.

His gently hand rolled me on my back, my eyes only slots as I smiled at him. I heard his sigh of relief as he pulled me into a hug I hissed at the pain in my shoulder.

"It's just a bump." I tried to ease his worried face. "It'll heal."

He pressed his forehead to mine briefly, a very intimate act. He then pulled me to my feet, dusting the dirt off my clothes before going to speak with Gandalf.

Fili and Kili quickly replaced Thorin, checking me over for any injuries.

"It'll quite alright, boys. Only a bruise. Your old aunt is tougher than she looks."

"And braver." Dwalin said, stepping in. "Come, we're looking for the troll hoard."

It didn't take long to find the stinky cave in the trees. I had quickly opted out of exploring, partly because I wasn't fond of being underground and partly because of the smell.

"Do you miss it?" I asked Bilbo.

"Hmm?" He spun to face me.

"Your home. Do you miss it?"

"In all honesty, yes. A warm fire, a soft bed, a nice cup of tea."

"I understand. I miss my home on occasion."

"The Lonely Mountain?"

I laughed. "Yes, Erebor is my second home. But more so my birthplace. The lands across the sea. It's called the Undying Lands. Valinor. My kind are the only kind able to travel back and forth. There's nothing like it. The grass, green like emeralds. The water blue like sapphires."

"It sounds wonderful."

"Yes. I always wished to return, but my duty is with my husband." I looked to the cave as the Dwarves emerged. "Keep thinking of home. It will get you through the tough parts of this journey."

I followed Thorin who had a sword with him I hadn't seen before. I took it from his hands, pulling it slightly from its scabbard. It was surprisingly light and still glinting in the sunlight.

"I was a child the last time I saw a sword like this." I handed it back to him. "It is a good sword."

"That is what Gandalf said."

There was a rustle in the bushes quickly coming nearer. Thorin pulled my hood up, standing in front of me. Thirteen armed Dwarves surrounded the clearing.

Suddenly, a figure on a sled pulled by large rabbits, Rhosgobel rabbits, burst through the bushes, yelling something about 'thieves, fire and murder.' I backed away from Thorin, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Radagst. Radagst the Brown." Gandalf said, sheathing his sword. The Dwarves relaxed a little, confusion on most of their faces.

"What on earth are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you Gandalf. Something's wrong. Something's terribly wrong."

"Yes?"

"Is that..?" Bofur motioned to the side of his face.

"Yes. Yes it is."

The Wizards went off to talk privately. I pulled my hood back and went over to the rabbits. They all gathered around me as I knelt amongst them. I scratched one behind the ears and he began thumping the ground with his foot.

There was a howl in the distance and the rabbits all perked up.

"Was that a wolf? Are there wolves out there?" Bilbo asked.

"Wolves? No, that is not a wolf." Bofur said.

Fili grabbed my arms, pulling me between him and Kili.

A Warg appeared above us, jumping into the middle of the Dwarves. Thorin cut it down quickly, but another appeared behind him. Kili shot it in the head, Dwalin finishing it off.

"Warg scouts. Which means an orc pack is not far behind." Thorin said.

"Orc pack?" Bilbo said from beside me.

"Who did you tell about your quest beyond your kin?" Gandalf asked Thorin.

"No one."

"Who did you tell?"

"No one, I swear. What in Durin's name is going on?"

"You are being hunted."

"We have to get out of here?" Dwalin said.

"We can't. We have no ponies. They bolted." Ori said, rushing into the clearing.

"I'll draw them off." Radagst said.

"These are Gundabad Wargs. They will outrun you."

"These are Rhosgobel rabbits. I'd like to see them try."


	6. The Hidden Valley

knew where we were running before we had even made it through the trees. We'd never make it to the Misty Mountains with the Wargs on our tail.

I also knew Gandalf wouldn't tell Thorin until there was no choice of turning back.

I could see the entrance to the valley from here, the magic of the Elves not hidden from my fairy sight.

The Wargs had run in front of us and I knew we were doomed. They'd smell us for sure.

I was squished between Thorin and Bilbo, Thorin trying to keep me as small as possible, hidden from the Warg looming over us.

Kili shot an arrow at the Warg, but missed it's fatal organs. The Warg fell, screeching in pain as Dwalin, Bifur and Thorin finished it off. We were caught now. The remaining Wargs howled and I closed my eyes, feeling their thumping footsteps against the ground.

"Move. Run!" Gandalf yelled.

We were still a ways away from the entrance and we'd be run down before we found it at this rate.

"There they are!" Gloin yelled as the Wargs appeared in the trees.

"This way! Quickly!"

They were surrounding us on both sides.

"There's more coming!" Kili shouted.

"Kili! Shoot them!" Thorin yelled.

Gandalf was looking at the boulders, searching for the entrance.

"Gandalf!" I yelled, running to the boulder. He rushed over. "This is it."

Gandalf slid into the cave, disappearing through the small path in the rocks.

"We're surrounded!" Fili yelled.

The Dwarves created a protective circle, pushing Bilbo in the center.

"Where's Gandalf!" Dori yelled.

"He's abandoned us!" Dwalin said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Lili!" Gandalf shouted.

I jumped into the hole, sliding down into the cave. I leaned against the wall, catching my breath. Gandalf climbed up to the opening, shouting at the Dwarves.

"This way, you fools!"

The Dwarves and Bilbo slid in one by one as Gandalf counted. The Wargs were getting closer, but the pounding of hooves growing nearer eased my fears.

The Elf horn sounded and the Wargs began barking as they were taken out by the Elves. An orc fell in the cave, an arrow in its neck. The Dwarves made sure it was dead before Thorin pulled the arrow out, looking at the head.

"Elves." He spat, throwing the arrow to the ground in disgust. I gave him a look, though I wasn't sure he saw it.

"I cannot see where the pathway leads. Do we follow it or no?" Dwalin yelled.

"Follow it of course." Bofur said.

"I think that would be wise." Gandalf said as the Dwarves filed one by one on the path.

"Gandalf, where are we?" Bilbo asked from behind me.

"You can feel it?"

"Yes. It feels like...well, like magic."

"That's exactly what it is. A very powerful magic."

A smile broke out on my face.

"There's light ahead." Gloin said.

We emerged from the pathway, the valley opening up below us. I could feel the Dwarves irritation and Thorin's anger.

"The Valley of Imladris." Gandalf said. "I'm common tongue, it's known by another name."

"Rivendell." Bilbo said.

"Here lies the Last Homely House East of the Sea."

"This was your plan all along. To seek refuge with our enemy?" Thorin said, approaching Gandalf.

"You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield. The only ill will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself."

"You think the Elves will give our quest their blessing? They will try to stop us."

"Of course they will. But we have questions that need to be answered. Lord Elrond would not refuse to help those in the company of a fairy." Gandalf looked sideways at me.

"My wife will not be used as a bargaining piece."

"Who said anything about bargaining?" Gandalf said.

"My father is in great council with Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel of Lorien. I spent much of my childhood here." We began walking down the path. "You will be well cared for here."

Even though I'd been in Imladris countless times, its beauty never ceased to astound me.

Dwalin and Thorin stood shoulder to shoulder, taking in every detail, no doubt making quick escape plans incase one was needed.

"Mithrandir." A voice said, an elf coming down the stairs to greet us.

"Ah. Lindir." Gandalf greeted the Elf.

"Stay sharp." I heard Thorin whisper to Dwalin.

Lindir spoke to Gandalf in elvish.

"I must speak with Lord Elrond."

"My Lord Elrond is not here."

"Not here? Where is he?"

The Elf horn sounded again and the horses that had come to our rescue on the plains now galloped towards us.

"Ifridî bekâr! " Thorin shouted. "Close ranks."

Bofur shoved Bilbo in the middle with me as the Elves rode around the tight circle of Dwarves.

"Gandalf." Lord Elrond said when the horses stopped.

"Lord Elrond. Mellon nin." Gandalf greeted Lord Elrond.

They spoke back and forth in Elvish as Lord Elrond dismounted his horse.

"Strange for orcs to come so close to our boarders. Something or someone must have drawn them near."

"Ah. That may have been us." Gandalf said and turned to the Dwarves.

Thorin stepped forward, axe still in his hands.

"Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain."

"I do not believe we have met."

"You have your grandfather's bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled Under the Mountain."

"Indeed? He made no mention of you."

I stepped forward, staying slightly behind Thorin. Lord Elrond's eyes flickered to me.

"Welcome Lilianel, daughter of Aelfric. Sa anaië á anda lúmë."

"Acca anda, Lord Elrond." I greeted him politely. "Govannas vîn gwennen le."

Lord Elrond looked at the Dwarves again before looking at Thorin and speaking in Elvish.

"What does he say? Does he offer us insult?" Gloin said.

"No, Master Gloin. He is offering you food."

The Dwarves all murmured amongst themselves and I sighed.

"Well, in that case, lead on."


	7. Moon Runes

I was quickly whisked away from the company by two elf maids, much to Thorin's chagrin. I sent him a reassuring look, though I doubted that helped any.

I was quickly ushered into a bath, the water quickly turning brown from the dirt on my skin. I hadn't realized how dirty i really was.

One of the Elves ran a brush through my hair while the other mixed herbs to speed the healing of my bruised shoulder.

I was dressed in a green gown, flowing to the floor, the back cut out so my wings could be free after being kept folded against my skin for so long.

"You are very lucky, my lady, being in the company of such loyal and noble dwarves." One of the Elves said.

"There's not one who wouldn't lay down their life for yours." The other said.

"Yes I am truly blessed.

I was escorted to where we would be eating, taking my place beside my husband. Lord Elrond had begun telling Thorin and Gandalf about their swords.

"This is Orchrist, the Goblin-cleaver." He said, holding Thorin's sword. "A famous blade, forged by the High Elves of the West, my kin. May it serve you well." He handed the sword back to Thorin. "This is Glamdring. The Foehammer." He said, holding Gandalf's sword. "Sword of the King of Gondolin. These were made for the Goblin Wars of the First Age. How did you come by these?"

"We found them in a Troll-hoard on the Great East Road, shortly before we were ambushed by orcs."

"And what were you doing on the Great East Road?"

"Excuse me." Thorin stood up, leaving the table.

"Thirteen Dwarves and a Halfling. Strange traveling companions, Gandalf."

"These are the descendants of the house of Durin. They're noble, decent folk. And they're surprisingly well cultured. They've got a deep love of the arts."

Gandalf was interrupted by Bofur walking along the table to stand on a plinth between the tables. The music stopped as he began to sing.

The Dwarves started singing and throwing food, narrowly missing Lord Elrond and Gandalf.

When the song was finished and most of the food was on the floor, we all excused ourselves.

"You look beautiful." Thorin said, kissing my knuckles.

His eyes were half lidded as he tucked a piece of hair behind my ear, gently lifting my chin so I could stare into his sapphire eyes.

"Soon." He whispered, his voice rough.

Balin, Bilbo and I followed Thorin, Elrond and Gandalf. Gandalf was trying to get Thorin to show Lord Elrond the map, and of course, Thorin was being stubborn about it.

"For goodness sake, Thorin. show him the map."

"It is the legacy of my people. It is mine to protect, as are its secrets."  
"Save me from the stubbornness of Dwarves. Your pride will be your downfall. You stand in the presence of one of the few in Middle Earth who can read that map. Show it it Lord Elrond."

I put my hand on Thorin's arm, his gaze turning to me. His eyes softened a little and he sighed. He reached into his vest, pulling the map out of his pocket. He stepped forward, but Balin tried to stop him.

"Thorin, no."

Thorin moved past him, handing the map out to Lord Elrond. Lord Elrond unfolded the map, reading it for a moment.

"Erebor." He said, looking back up at Thorin. "What is your interest in this map?"

Thorin went to speak, but Gandalf beat him to it. "It's mainly academic. As you know, this sort of artifact sometimes contains hidden text."

Thorin and Gandalf shared a look before he turned back to Lord Elrond.

"You still read ancient Dwarvish, do you not?" Gandalf asked as Lord Elrond held the map up into the moonlight.

"Cirth Ithil." Lord Elrond said.

"Moon runes?" Gandalf asked. "Of course. An easy thing to miss."

"Well, in this case, that is true. Moon runes can only be read by the light of a moon of the same shape and season as the day on which they were written." Lord Elrond said, turning back around.

"Can you read them?" Thorin asked.

We followed Lord Elrond through Rivendell, out under the waterfalls where the moon could through without hindrance.

"These runes were written on a Midsummer's Eve by the light of a crescent moon nearly 200 years ago." Lord Elrond placed the map down on a crystal slab cut out of the ground. "It would seem you were meant to come to Rivendell. Fate is with you, Thorin Oakenshield." Lord Elrond said, looking down at Thorin. "The same moon shines upon us tonight."

The moon came out from behind the clouds, the light shining down on crystal. I watched from Thorin's side as the hidden runes appeared on the map.

"'Stand by the grey stone when the thrush knocks, and the setting sun with the last light of Durin's Day will shine upon the keyhole.'" Lord Elrond read.

"Durin's Day?" Bilbo asked.

"It is the start of the Dwarves' new year, when the last moon of autumn and the first sun of winter appear in the sky together." Gandalf explained.

"This is ill news." Thorin said. "Summer is passing. Durin's Day will soon be upon us."

"We still have time." Balin said.

"Time? Time for what?" Bilbo asked.  
"To find the entrance. We have to be standing at the right spot at exactly the right time. Then, and only then can the door be opened."

"So this is your purpose, to enter the mountain?" Lord Elrond said.

"What of it?" Thorin asked.

"There are some who would not deem it wise." Lord Elrond said, handing the map back to Thorin.

"What do you mean?" Gandalf asked.

"You are not the only guardian to stand watch over Middle Earth."

I felt shivers run down my spine at those words. Thorin took my hand, sensing my discomfort. Gandalf and Lord Elrond left, leaving Balin, Thorin, Bilbo and I. Thorin smoothed his hand over my hair, cradling the back of my head.

"Go, get some rest." He said, kissing my forehead lightly. "I will be there soon." He whispered, giving me a look I hadn't seen in a long time that sent shivers down my spine for a completely different reason.

PAST

Thorin and I lay tangled in the sheets of his, no, our bed. The steady thump if his heart under my ear reassured me this was real. Thorin's arm wrapped around me, rolling us so I was trapped under him. All nerves I had when the night started were gone.

Thorin stared down at me, his sapphire eyes half lidded. My hair was spread across the pillow, a thin layer of sweat was still on my skin and my cheeks were flushed.

"Beautiful." He whispered, one hand tangling in my hair, the other traveling down my hip to my thigh.

PRESENT

I had stripped out of my dress, leaving myself in a thin, white shift. I was brushing out my hair, letting it fall in soft waves around me, so caught up in my thoughts I didn't hear the door open or close. Nor the footsteps approach me from behind.

A large hand gathered my hair, draping it over one shoulder. Rough fingers untied my shift, letting it fall, pooling around my waist. A finger traced a line down my spine before warm lips followed, making me gasp. Hands lifted me off the stool, my shift pooling around my feet, leaving me completely bare to him. His warm body molded with mine, his arms wrapping around me, hands resting on my stomach. I turned my head, bringing our lips together.

His tongue traced my lips and I let him in. One of the hands on my stomach traced lower, leaving my skin burning.

I gasped, my hand threading in his dark locks as his wandering fingers found my most intimate parts. He kissed my neck as one of his fingers slipped inside me. My head leaned back against his shoulder as his finger slowly started moving.

"I think you're wearing too many clothes, Thorin Oakenshield-" A small sound escaped me as he added a second finger.

My eyes fluttered shut and my knees buckled as he moved his fingers.

A small whine escaped me when he removed his fingers.

"I love it when you make sounds like that." He whispered, nipping at my earlobe before picking me up and tossing me on the bed.

He removed his armor, taking his time with his tunic and boots. I bit my lip as he removed his pants. The sheer size of him never ceased to amaze me.

He crawled up the bed until he was leaning over me. My breathing picked up as he stared down at me with those deep blue eyes. I knew who was in charge, and it excited me.

He brought his mouth to mine as he slowly entered me, stretching my walls. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders as he slowly began to move, his muscles tensing under my hands.

I could feel the stress from the journey, all the worry as he thrust in and out of me. He had a lot riding on his shoulders and he needed relief.

"Let go, Thorin." I whispered in his ear.

He leaned on his elbow, looking me in the eyes for reassurance before slipping an arm under my hips, lifting me to a better position. He began moving faster, letting his stress go as he pounded into me. My legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him into me.

My eyes fluttered shut as heat began building in my core.

"No." Thorin's hand cupped the side of my face. "I want to see you as you come undone."

I opened my eyes, staring up into his as he shifted, hitting something inside me that made me cry out in pleasure. Thorin groaned in response, hitting that spot over and over.

I gripped onto him as my walls tightened around him, my release coming in waves.

Thorin's thrusts became erratic as he came close, his groans becoming growls as he stiffened inside me, releasing into me. He leaned on his elbows as he buried his face in my neck.

We layed that way for a while, hearts pounding and chests heaving before Thorin pulled out of me, rolling beside me on his back. I tucked myself into his chest as his arms wrapped around me.

"I was always so afraid of hurting you in the beginning." His fingers traced my arm. "You're so small and delicate. Or you seemed that way. I was terrified of breaking you."

"Fairies are hearty creatures. We live our lives preparing for something bad to happen to us. It takes a lot to break a fairy, though it may not seem like it."

"I won't let anything happen to you. I'd give my life to protect you, my queen."

"I know, my king."

I buried my head in his chest, his steady heartbeat lulling me to sleep.


	8. Rivendell

Golden light was streaming in through the windows when I woke up the next morning. I smiled as memories of the night before flashed through my mind. I rolled on my back, only to find Thorn's side of the bed empty. I frowned, but brushed off as Dwarves' insatiable appetites. I buried my face in his pillow, breathing in his musky scent before rolling out of bed.

I drew myself a bath, soaking until the water was cold, not feeling rushed to get to dinner this time. I pulled on a green dress before braiding my hair and heading outside.

Dozens of birds flocked to my side as soon as I stepped into the gardens. I spent hours talking to them, learning everything I could about the road ahead.

"It has been a long time since they have been in the company of an Eldawiltyarë." I turned to see Lord Elrond.

"My father's growing fear keeps him from traveling. He knows something is about to happen."

"Yes. Something is growing in the depths of the shadows. Though it is nothing more than a feeling now."

We walked through the gardens in silence for a few moments.

"Lord Elrond, may I ask you something?" I looked up at him.

"You may ask me anything you wish."

"My father once told me you have the gift of foresight. I know you've seen how this journey ends."

Lord Elrond stopped, staring ahead for a beat. "You must take great care on this journey, Lilianel. You are heading down a dangerous path and will face dangers you have never imagined. I cannot see how this journey ends, but I have looked into your future." He looked down at me. "You will be with child before this journey is over, Lilianel."

My stomach dropped and it took all my strength not to collapse at that moment. Lord Elrond squeezed my shoulder before leaving me.

I stumbled to a tree, sinking down to the ground, leaning against the trunk. I gulped down air as my chest tightened. A squirrel ran down the trunk, perching himself on my shoulder. I looked up at the sky through the branches, a million thoughts going through my head. What if it turned out like last time?

I stayed under the tree until well after nightfall. I was sure Thorin was searching for me, but he was the last person I wanted to face right now.

"Lili? Is that you?" I looked up, light blue eyes inches from my face. "What's wrong?" His hands cupped my face. "Are you hurt?" He gave me a once over, checking for any injuries.

"I'm fine, Fi." I tugged one of his mustache braids gently. "You don't have to worry about your old aunt."

"Uncle was worried. He's been searching for you for hours." I took his outstretched hands, letting him pull me to my feet. "We all were searching. We wondered if you'd run off back home."

I let Fili guide me back to the room Thorin and I were sharing.

Thorin was sitting on the side of the bed, his head in his hands.

"Thorin?" I said quietly, walking towards him. "Thorin..."

"Is this journey really worth it? What if we fail?"

"Thorin, you're the one who planned this journey out from the beginning. You're the one who has the right to sit on that throne when we get our home back."

"But what if this journey is for nothing? What if we fail?"

"Thorin, look at me." I took his wrists in my hands, pulling his hands away from his face. "What if we succeed? What if we get back our home and you finally become the king you were meant to be?" I let go of his hands and gripped his face, staring him right in the eyes. "You have twelve Dwarves and a Hobbit who willingly pledged themselves to follow you. I pledged myself to you. That's fourteen people who believe in you. And I know Gandalf believes in you. Why else would he have called upon you for this quest?"

He took my hands in his, kissing them both. "You're right." I smiled at him. "Just promise me nothing bad will happen."

The words stuck in my throat for a moment. I couldn't tell him, he'd leave me behind. But if I didn't tell him, I'd be lying. And what if I got hurt and something happened to the baby? I didn't even know when it was supposed to happen. I could be with child at this very moment.

"Nothing's going to happen. I promise."

We left early the next morning, waking before the sun had even risen. Orange and pink hues had began to fill the sky as we set out, leaving Rivendell behind us. I was having a hard time leaving, and I knew Bilbo was as well. Though I had made a promise to Thorin, and I was going to keep it.

We were slower than before, being on foot. I stayed near the middle with Fili and Kili, Thorin wanting me to be well protected in case something happened. Though, I doubted anything could go wrong yet.

We stopped at dusk near a patch of trees. The Misty Mountains were looming ahead of us. I knew that would pose a challenge, as there were worse things in those mountains than orcs. Like goblins. Goblins that would love to have a fairy to play with.


	9. Thunder Battle

We continued for days, the scenery around us changing as we went. We had stopped for lunch near a stream in the woods, though we didn't plan to stay there long. But after we ate, Bofur thought it would be a good idea for us to bathe before we left. It was a warm day and we were all dirty and tired from the journey from Rivendell. I went upstream a ways, beyond a bend in the river to bathe, giving myself some privacy.

I stripped out of my clothes, slowly making my way into the river. The water was cool as it lapped at my skin. I dipped down in the water, leaning my head back, letting my hair get wet, the sun shining down over me.

My eyes snapped open as the sun was blocked out, hands running through my hair. I smiled up at Thorin, relaxing as his hands massaged my scalp, working the dirt out of my hair. He washed all the dirt from my skin as I melted into his hands. He turned me around when he deemed I was clean, lifting me up as he carried me out of the river. He dropped to his knees in the grass, lowering me down so my back was on his coat, the fur sticking to my wet skin.

"What are you doing?" I murmured against his lips as he leaned over me, his chest pressing against mine.

"I'm helping you dry off." He murmured, his words vibrating against my chest.

"Actually, I think you're making it worse." I said as his wet hair created a curtain around us.

He pressed his lips against mine, my hands moving to rest against his chest. We wouldn't be getting much privacy like this from here on out, and Thorin was not going to waste it. Though, Lord Elrond's words echoed in my head, and my stomach clenched.

"What is it?" Thorin asked, pulling away as I stopped kissing him back. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"No...I just..." I wanted to tell him. I really did, but I knew he would send me back, not wanting to risk anything. "It might not be a good idea to keep the others waiting. They may grow suspicious."

Thorin sighed, burying his face in my neck. I really didn't want to let him go, but I knew it wasn't a risk I wanted to take. Not after last time.

We continued for days on end, our scenery changing as the Misty Mountains grew closer and closer. We had stopped on a mountain side for a quick bite of lunch before we set off again, Thorin hoping to reach the mountain pass before dark. I couldn't shake the feeling that something was following us, but I knew it could just as well be my own mind playing tricks. But there was a storm brewing over the Misty Mountains. I just hoped we'd beat it out before it reached us.

We had no such luck as we walked along the narrow, treacherous mountain pass. It was pouring rain and thunder had begun to roll over the mountains. I stuck as close to Thorin as I dared as we climbed, the rain pelting us, soaking us to the bone.

"We must find shelter!" Thorin yelled.

"Look out!" Dwalin yelled, and we all turned, watching as a boulder flew through the air, crashing into the mountain above us.

Thorin grabbed me, covering my body with his as rocks rained down over us, falling into the valley below.

"This is no thunderstorm. It's a thunder battle!" Balin yelled. "Look!" We all watched as a giant made of stone pulled off a chunk of the mountain across from us.

"Well, bless me. The legends are true. Giants! Stone Giants!" Bofur said as the giant threw the boulder, all of us watching as it flew through the air, hitting the giant behind us, sending him crashing back into the mountainside.

"Take cover, you fool!" Thorin yelled back at Bofur as a few small rocks rained down over us.

Suddenly the ground beneath us began to move, all of us squishing back against the rocks as the mountain split in half, making me realize we were standing on a giant. I gripped on to the back of Thorin's coat as the giant moved, another giant approaching us. We were tossed around as the giant in front of us headbutted the giant we were on. I gripped on to Thorin tighter as the giant stumbled back, hitting the side of the mountain, jostling us. Thorin grabbed my arm, pulling me with him off the giant and back on the mountain side.

All we could do was watch as the other half of our company were stuck on the giant as it fought another. We ducked as the giant's fist rammed into the mountain over our heads, Thorin pulling me against his chest once again. We watched as a third giant approached, tossing a chunk of mountain at the other giant's head. The giant's head came off, hitting the mountain above us, sending even more rocks down over us.

We watched as the other half of our company sailed past us on the giant's leg as its body fell, sending the company barreling into the mountain side. I felt my heart drop into my feet as the rocks collided, Thorin yelling out over the sound of the storm. We watched as the giant fell, looking for any sign of our companions still on the giant. Thorin rushed forward, the rest of us following, not wanting to believe they could be dead. Thorin stopped, and I felt him breathe a sigh of relief. I looked past his shoulder, seeing the rest of the company all in one piece on the side of the mountain.

"It's all right! They're alive!" Gloin yelled as we moved forward, among the company members.

I rushed forward, wrapping my arms around Fili, knocking him back slightly against the ground. "Don't ever put me through that again." I said, tugging on one of his mustache braids. I felt a second pair of arms wrap around Fili and I, squishing me against Fili's chest.

"Where's Bilbo?" I heard Bofur ask. "Where's the Hobbit?"

"There!" I heard Ori yell.

Fili, Kili and I moved closer to the edge as Bofur and Ori leaned down, trying to reach Bilbo who was hanging off the edge of the cliff. I watched as Thorin jumped down to a ledge, helping Bilbo up to where Bofur and Ori could reach him. I gasped, grabbing Kili's arm as Thorin slipped, but thankfully Dwalin caught his arm, hauling him back up on the path.

"I thought we'd lost our burglar." Dwalin said.

"He's been lost ever since he left home." Thorin said, glaring down at the Hobbit. "He should never have come. He has no place amongst us."

I glared at Thorin's back as he and Dwalin went to inspect a cave. Fili and Kili helped me back to my feet, before going to help poor Bombur to his feet. It was no warmer in the cave than it was outside, but at least it was dry. I brushed my wet hair from my face, pulling my cloak tighter around me as I huddled up against the side of the mountain.

"Right, then. Let's get a fire started." Gloin said, dropping some wood on the cave floor.

"No. No fires. Not in this place." Thorin said. "Get some sleep. We start at first light."

"We were to wait in the mountains until Gandalf joined us. That was the plan." Balin said.

"Plans change." Thorin turned. "Bofur, take the first watch."

It was still raining outside as Thorin settled down next to me.

"I don't like this place." I said, looking around the cave.

"I know. But we don't have much of a choice." He said, wrapping his arms around my shivering form. I wasn't happy with him, but I was grateful for the warmth he still gave off.

I knew I wouldn't be getting very much sleep that night, as I could feel something bad was going to happen. Something very bad.


	10. Goblin Town

I only got a couple hours of rest before I was wide awake as I heard shuffling around in the cave. I turned in Thorin's arms so I could see around the cave. Everyone was asleep, except for Bofur and Bilbo. Bilbo was making his way towards the entrance to the cave, his pack slung over his shoulder.

"Where do you think you're going?" Bofur asked quietly as Bilbo passed him.

"Back to Rivendell."

"No, no, you can't turn back now." Bofur said, getting to his feet. "You're part of the company. You're one of us."

"I'm not though, am I?" Bilbo said. "Thorin said I should never have come and he was right. I'm not a Took, I'm a Baggins. I don't know what I was thinking. I should never have run out my door."

"You're homesick. I understand."

"No, you don't. You don't understand. None of you do. You're Dwarves. You're used to this life. To living on the road, never setting in one place, not belonging anywhere." There was a moment as Bilbo processed what he'd just said. "Oh, I am sorry. I didn't-"

"No, you're right." Bofur said, turning back to the sleeping company. "We don't belong anywhere." Bofur turned back to Bilbo. "I wish you all the luck in the world. I really do." Bofur put a hand on Bilbo's shoulder.

Bilbo turned to walk away, but something caught Bofur's eye. "What's that?"

Bilbo turned and then I saw it. There was a faint blue glow coming from his sword. He grabbed it, sliding it out of its scabbard slightly. I felt Thorin shift behind me, before I heard what sounded like sand dropping through a hole.

Thorin jerked behind me, sitting up slightly. "Wake up! Wake up!" He shouted, and suddenly the ground gave out underneath us and we were falling. We tumbled down a tunnel before falling into a cage. I heard the scratching and the screeching before I saw them and my heart jumped in my throat. I pulled my cloak around me as the started to grab at us, shoving us, their claws sharp as they dragged us down a path. There was no use in fighting them, as there were far too many of them, and I didn't want to risk revealing myself.

They led us into a large opening in the tunnels, thousands of goblins surrounding us. I winced as a horn was blown, various banging sounds echoing around us. I guess you could consider it music. If you were a goblin of course.

"I feel a song coming on." The large goblin, the largest I'd ever seen, probably their king, said. Then he started singing.

Clap! Snap! the black crack!

Grib, grab! Pinch and nab!

Batter and beat

Make 'em stammer and squeak.

Pound, pound far underground

Down, down, down in goblin town.

With a swish and smack

And a whip and a crack

Everybody talks when they're on my rack

Pound pound, far underground

Down, down, down in Goblin Town

Hammer and tongs, get out your knockers and gongs

You won't last long on the end of my prongs

Clash, crash, crush and smash

Bang, break, shiver and shake

You can yammer and yelp

But there ain't no help

Pound pound, far underground

Down, down, down in Goblin Town

It was silent as the Goblin King took his throne again, aside from a goblin shrieking as he stepped on it.

"Catchy, isn't it? It's one of my own compositions."

"That's not a song. It's an abomination!" Balin said.

"Abominations. Mutations. Deviations. That's all you're gonna find down here." The goblins dropped the weapons they'd pulled off us in front of the Goblin King. "Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom? Spies? Thieves? Assassins?"

"Dwarves, Your Malevolence."

"Dwarves?"

"We found them on the Front Porch."

"Well don't just stand there. Search them. Every crack. Every crevice."

I tried to hide the best I could, but the goblins were thorough in their search. I tried to keep my cloak around me, but it was no use, as it was ripped from my shoulders, the goblins claws scratching at my skin. It didn't take them long to figure out what I was, and I was quickly pulled forward and unceremoniously pushed to my knees in front of the Goblin King.

"What's this?" He asked, bending down as I stood up. I could hear the Dwarves yelling behind me. "What's a fairy doing travelling with Dwarves?" I said nothing as I glared up at him. "What are you doing in these parts?"

I kept my mouth closed as I glared up at him. I tried to look calm in front of the Goblin King, but on the inside I was terrified. I clenched my hands into fists to keep them from shaking.

"Well then, this one is a tough nut to crack. Let's see how many whips it takes to get her to speak."

I tried to fight off the goblins but it was no use. I could hear the Dwarves start to yell, their struggles in vain as the goblins held them still.

"I'll give you one last chance, fairy."

"Don't you know it's bad luck to harm a fairy?" I said, looking up at him.

"I don't believe in such foolish old wives tales. What is your business here?"

I could feel the anger and desperation start to rise, and I did the first thing I could think of. I spit in his eye. It felt good for a second as he stumbled back, rubbing his eye.

"Whip her!" He shouted, pointing a grubby finger at me. "Whip her!"

I screamed as the whip came down on my back, even through my clothing it was painful. I fell to my knees just before it came down a second time. I had myself braced for the third when I heard it.

"Enough!" Thorin yelled.

The goblins released their hold on me, my body collapsing as I curled in on myself to try and relieve the pain. I met Thorin's eyes as he stepped forward, before they lifted to the Goblin King.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is." Thorin stood defensively beside me. "Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King Under the Mountain." The Goblin King bowed. "Oh, but I'm forgetting. You don't have a mountain. And you're not a king, which makes you...nobody really." Thorin glared up at the Goblin King. "I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head. Just a head. Nothing attached. Perhaps you know of whom I speak. An old enemy of yours. A Pale Orc, astride a white Warg." I felt my stomach clench at those words.

"Azog the Defiler was destroyed. He was slain in battle long ago."

"So you think his defiling days are done, do you?" The Goblin King chuckled before turning to a smaller goblin sitting by the throne. "Send word to the Pale Orc. Tell him I have found his prize, and a bonus."

The small goblin disappeared into the dark, cackling evilly. One of the goblins that had held me moved, picking up the sword next to my head. I watched as it looked at it curiously before pulling it out of the scabbard, hissing as it saw what sword it was. It threw it towards the Goblin King, narrowly missing my head as it landed, making him scramble up on his throne, and the goblins around him run.

"I know that sword! It is the Goblin-cleaver! The biter! The blade that sliced a thousand necks! Slash them! Beat them! Kill them!" I buried myself farther into a ball, trying to avoid getting stepped on and whipped again. I watched as Thorin was taken down by Goblins, his body falling not far from mine. "Cut off his head!"

"No!" I screamed, trying to move, but the crippling pain in my back stopped me. I cried out as I was whipped again, the whip hitting my arm and the side of my jaw, blood trickling down my skin.

Suddenly a bright light appeared, throwing some goblins back as it stunned the rest of us. I groaned, feeling the spell start to wear off, my body trying to move.

"Take up arms." I heard Gandalf say. "Fight! Fight!" I grabbed Orchrist from its spot by my head, stabbing the goblin that was going to whip me again.

"Thorin!" I threw his sword up to him as the Goblin King charged at him, Thorin catching his arm, sending him back over the edge of the platform.

I groaned as I was pulled to my feet, Thorin wrapping his arm around me, pulling me into his chest as he stabbed the goblin behind me.

"Follow me." Gandalf said.

"Can you run?" Thorin asked, looking down at me.

I nodded and he handed me my sword before grabbing my arm, pulling me behind him as we followed Gandalf. I could hear the goblins over the blood pounding in my ears as we fought our way through the maze of tunnels. Pain ripped through my back every time I moved my arms. My vision was starting to blur, but I pushed on, nonetheless.

We ran onward as I kept myself near either Thorin or Dwalin, both keeping the goblins from reaching me as much as possible. But there were far too many of them for us to fight. We ran on to a platform, stopping as the Goblin King burst through the walkway. Goblins surrounded us as Gandalf stood in front of the Goblin King. I leaned into Thorin's side, the adrenaline starting to wear off as the pain became more noticeable.

"You thought you could escape me?" The Goblin King swung his staff and Gandalf, missing him twice. "What are you going to do now, Wizard?"

Gandalf poked the Goblin King in the eye with his staff, slicing him across the stomach. The Goblin King fell to his knees in front of Gandalf.

"That'll do it." Gandalf sliced his throat before he fell dead, the walkway we were standing on buckling under his weight, before it broke, sending us plunging down into darkness.

We finally came to a stop at the bottom of the cavern, the platform destroyed while Dwarves lay in the midst of it all. I had landed a couple feet away from the platform, a piece of wood digging into my back, aggravating my wounds.

"Well that could have been worse." Bofur said just seconds before the body of the Goblin King fell on top of them.

"You've got to be joking." Dwalin said as they tried to free themselves.

I could hear the goblin army approaching, knowing we needed to hurry.

"Gandalf." Kili said, looking up and seeing the mass of goblins headed our way.

"There's too many. We can't fight them." Dwalin said as Fili pulled me to my feet.

"Only one thing will save us, daylight!" Gandalf yelled. "Come on."

Thorin grabbed me, hauling me up in his arms as he followed Gandalf through the tunnels, and out into the daylight.


	11. Out of the Frying Pan

We ran a ways down the mountainside before we stopped, Gandalf counting us all off. Thorin finally set me back down on my feet, though my knees were weak from the pain ripping through my back still. The cut on my face had stopped bleeding, but I could feel the blood starting to soak the back of my shirt. Fighting the goblins must have split the welts open.

"Where's Bilbo?" Gandalf asked. "Where is our Hobbit?" We all looked around, trying to find the burglar. I hadn't seen him since...since we were in the cave and he was going to go back to Rivendell.

"Curse the Halfling. Now he's lost?" Dwalin said.

"I thought he was with Dori!" Gloin said.

"Don't blame me!" Dori said.

"Where did you last see him?" Gandalf asked Dori.

"I think I saw him slip away when they first collared us." Nori said.

"What happened exactly? Tell me."

"I'll tell you what happened." Thorin said. "Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it. He has thought of nothing but this soft bed and his warm hearth since first he stepped out of his door. We will not be seeing our Hobbit again. He is long gone."

"No." It was like Bilbo appeared out of thin air. "He isn't."

"Bilbo Baggins." Gandalf said. "I have never been so glad to see anyone in my life."

"Bilbo." Kili said. "We'd given you up."

"How on earth did you get past the Goblins?" Fili asked.

"How, indeed."

Bilbo looked around for a few seconds before chuckling, putting his hands in his vest pockets.

"Well, what does it matter? He's back." Gandalf said.

"It matters. I want to know. Why did you come back?" Thorin asked.

"Look, I know you doubt me. I know you always have. And you're right. I often think of Bag-End. I miss my books. And my armchair and my garden. See, that's where I belong. That's home. And that's why I came back. Because you don't have one. A home. It was taken from you. But I will help you take it back if I can." It was silent for a while as we all took in what Bilbo had said.

I knew Bilbo wouldn't give up on us so easily.

The sound of howling in the distance roused us from our thoughts. Thorin instinctively wrapped an arm around me, pulling me closer to him.

"Out of the frying pan." He said.

"And into the fire." Gandalf finished. "Run. Run!"

My adrenaline was pumping again as we ran through the trees and boulders as the Wargs pursued us. I knew there would be no way of outrunning them, though I could see we were quickly running towards a cliff. The Wargs were upon us, Dwalin taking down one before it caught me.

"Up into the trees." Gandalf said. "All of you! Climb!"

Dwalin wrapped his arms around me, tossing me up into the nearest tree. I grabbed a branch, quickly scrambling higher. I tried to ignore the pain as I climbed, but it was only growing as I aggravated the wounds more.

The Wargs surrounded us in seconds, growling at us as we sat in the trees. Something caught my eye and I moved a branch so I could see. My stomach dropped, the icy chill of fear running through my veins as I stared at the pale Orc. I had never seen him in person, and I had never hoped to. Thorin had told me about him, and he was far more terrifying in person. I gulped, holding the trunk of the tree tighter.

Azog spoke in black speech, something I had never been taught, though it wasn't hard to figure out what he was saying when he pointed his mace at Thorin. My heart stopped as he lowered it down to me and said something else. The Wargs ran at us, jumping up at the trees, ripping branches off. The force they were hitting the trees with was more than they could bear, and the trees began to fall, knocking into each other. I grabbed Bilbo as he jumped into the tree I was in, getting ready to jump to the next tree.

We all ended up in the tree that sat on the edge of the cliff. We were trapped, and there was nothing we could do. We'd be eaten alive before we could even reach the ground to attack.

Suddenly something went whizzing past my head and hit the ground at the Warg's feet, lighting it on fire. I looked up at Gandalf who was lighting a pine-cone on fire. He tossed one down to Fili, who then lit one for Bilbo from his. He dropped several more and the Dwarves threw them at the Wargs, sending them retreating. The Dwarves all cheered until the tree started creaking. Some of the roots gave out, making the tree fall sideways, all of us hanging off the branches. I straddled a branch, hanging on for dear life. I knew I couldn't fly if I fell, and I knew I couldn't save any of the Dwarves if they fell either. Thorin was hanging on the trunk not far in front of me, and I could see the plan forming in his head from where I was.

"Thorin!" I yelled, trying to get his attention. "Thorin!" I yelled with more desperation as he stood, making his way down the trunk of the tree, sword in hand.

All I could do was watch helplessly as he ran at Azog. I knew he wouldn't stand a chance against him. Not with his Warg in the way. I watched as the Warg jumped, knocking Thorin back to the ground. Thorin got back on his feet, only to be hit in the chest with Azog's mace. The female Warg bit down on Thorin's arm, picking him up and tossing him towards the edge of the cliff. The Dwarves were yelling and trying to get to Thorin, though Bilbo was the only one able to get on top of the tree. Everything was going in slow motion as an Orc dismounted his Warg, making his way over to Thorin. I crawled along the branch, ignoring it as it creaked at my movements. I grabbed on to the trunk, pulling myself up, wincing at the pain in my back. I got to my feet, running towards the Wargs, Dwalin, Fili and Kili lot far behind me. I jumped in front of Bilbo, stabbing the first Warg as it tried to attack, Fili taking out the Orc rider. Bilbo ran out from behind me, joining the fight as I turned around, running to Thorin's side. He wasn't moving, his breaths weak as I leaned my head against his chest.

"Thorin, don't you leave me now." I whispered, looking up at the Wargs that were slowly approaching us.

That was when I heard it. The heavy beating of wings in the air, and then the unmistakable skwak of an Eagle. All eyes turned as it got louder, the giant Eagles swooping down, plucking Wargs off the ground and dropping them off the edge of the cliff. They quickly took out most of the Wargs before they started picking up the Dwarves.

Bilbo pulled me back as one of the Eagles picked up Thorin, flying off with him. Another Eagle swooped down, picking up Bilbo and I, dropping Bilbo first, then me. I landed on the back of an Eagle, the great bird flying off in the distance towards the rising sun. I layed my head against the bird's back, feeling his soft feathers tickle my skin.

"Thank you for saving us." I whispered, relaxing against the Eagle.

"You are welcome, my lady." The Eagle said. "Sleep now. You are safe."

I closed my eyes, falling asleep listening to the beating of the great bird's wings.


	12. The Carrock

I wasn't sure how long we'd been flying. The sun had come up over the mountains, lighting the sky as we flew. I let the wind whip through my hair, enjoying the feeling of flying once more. It had been a long time since I'd flown, and I wasn't sure if I'd ever be able to again. The pain in my back was still there was the Eagles swooped down towards a solitary rock formation rising out of the valley.

The Carrock.

The Eagles circled the Carrock while the first Eagle put Thorin down on the rock formation. I gulped as I stared at his seemingly lifeless body.

"It is all right, my lady. Dwarves are strong. He will endure." The Eagle said as he landed, letting me slide off his shoulders, my knees buckling as I hit the ground. I moved towards Thorin and Gandalf, falling to my knees beside them. Gandalf muttered a spell in Quenya and Thorin's eyes fluttered open. I sighed in relief, leaning back on my heels.

"The Halfling?" Thorin whispered, looking at Gandalf.

"It's all right. Bilbo is here. He's quite safe."

Gandalf stood as Thorin struggled to his feet, Dwalin and Kili helping him. I felt hands under my arms and I was lifted to my feet as well. I turned and nodded my thanks to Bofur, though I wasn't sure how long I would be standing for. Thorin shrugged Dwalin and Kili off, looking at Bilbo angrily.

"You! What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed! Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the Wild? That you had no place amongst us?" It was silent for a moment and I could almost taste the tension in the air. "I have never been so wrong in all my life." Thorin pulled Bilbo into a hug, surprising everyone. Even me. All of the Dwarves cheered. "I am sorry I doubted you." Thorin said once he pulled away.

"No, I would have doubted me too. I'm not a hero, or a warrior. Not even a burglar." Bilbo said, looking at Gandalf.

I moved through the company of Dwarves towards Thorin, my eyes landing on something in the distance. By the way Thorin moved closer to the edge of the Carrock meant he saw it too. It was something I had not seen in a long time.

"Is that what I think it is?" Bilbo asked.

I moved up to Thorin's side, standing slightly behind him.

"Erebor." Gandalf said. "The Lonely Mountain. The last of the great Dwarf kingdoms of Middle Earth."

"Our home." Thorin said.

A bird chirped overhead, flying over us towards the mountain.

"A raven." Oin said. "The birds are returning to the mountain."

"That, my dear Oin, is a Thrush." Gandalf corrected.

"But we'll take it as a sign." Thorin said. "A good omen." He said, looking down at Bilbo.

"You're right. I do believe the worst is behind us."

Thorin turned to me then, wrapping his arms around me in a hug.

"I thought I'd lost you." I whispered, holding him tighter to me.

"You can't get rid of me that easily." He whispered back, his hold on me tightening for a moment, making me gasp as pain flared across my back.

Thorin pulled away in an instant, holding me at arm's length. "Did I hurt you? You look pale." He moved one of his hands from my arm, pausing as he saw blood on his hand. "You're bleeding." He said, spinning me around, making me waver slightly at the quick motion. "Why didn't you tell me before."

"We were a little busy." I murmured.

"We need to move. If we leave now we should be able to make it to the valley floor by nightfall." Gandalf said.

"No. We're not going anywhere until Lili's wounds are cared for."

"Thorin..." I started, but he cut me off with a look.

"Very well. Be quick about it." Gandalf said, taking a seat on the edge of the Carrock, pulling out his pipe.

"Oin." Thorin motioned for the healer Dwarf to follow him as he moved us to the opposite end of the Carrock.

The other Dwarves turned their backs, but still, Fili and Kili stood guard, blocking the way just in case. Thorin helped me remove my blood soaked tunic and my shirt, revealing the ugly wounds that crisscrossed my back. I hissed slightly as he dabbed at the wounds with a cloth, trying to clean up the cuts. I cried out, my body jerking forward, my hand grabbing Thorin's as he touched where her wing was tucked against her skin.

"It is as I feared." Oin said, gently dabbing the sensitive area. "I do not know if you will be able to move your wings, Miss Lili. Nor do I know if you will be able to use them again." Oin said.

I tried to hide my tears of pain and a little bit of sorrow as Oin cleaned my back. I just had to come on this stupid journey, didn't I?

After Oin patched me up, we started down the Carrock, Thorin sticking me between him and Dwalin. The steps weren't too bad to begin with, though the quickly got larger as we descended down the levels. Gandalf had no struggles, but the rest of us had to find ways to get down them without falling. Dwalin and Thorin did all the work for me, lowering me and catching me as we descended. Thorin hadn't hardly let go of me after what Oin had said. He knew wings were a fairy's lifeline. And without them, I would be lost, never able to return to my people one day. I knew Thorin would not live forever. Nor would I. But Thorin would die here, while I would return to Valinor, spending the rest of time alone. I would much rather pass here, than have to spend the rest of time alone in Valinor. I knew my parents would never agree to that, but they were the ones who arranged this marriage in the first place. They should have thought of that before hand. Granted no one ever believed Thorin and I would fall in love. It was not a marriage for love, it was a marriage for diplomatic relations. For power.

But then again, no one counted on a Dragon invading the mountain either.


	13. A Strange Beast

PAST

I had seen the dragon coming before anyone else did. I knew immediately when the hot air came out of the North, ripping trees off the side of the mountain. All the ravens had disappeared, flying off somewhere safer. They had begged me to leave with them, but I could not leave my family behind. So I stayed, racing through the labyrinth of halls, trying to find Thorin. I had to warn him of what was coming, get everyone out before it was too late.

But when I heard his voice ring out through the halls with a cry of "Dragon!", I knew it was too late. I found him running down from the gate, the guard already massing together.

"Lili!" I heard his voice call as I weaved through the panicking Dwarves. "Lili, you need to leave. Get out of here."

"I'm not going without you."

"I will find you." He said, kissing my forehead. "Now go."

I ran back up towards the gate, taking a right towards our room. I could sneak out the window, but I knew I couldn't fly with the dragon still outside. I'd have to wait until the dragon entered the mountain.

PRESENT

We made it off the Carrock just before dark and set up camp, if you could even call it that, under the safety of the trees. Thorin and I lay next to each other as usual, though there was still some distance between us. I didn't hardly sleep at all, my thoughts running rampant. Between the goblins, Azog and Oin's diagnosis, I had a lot on my mind. I knew I should have been getting rest, as the Orcs would not stop hunting us, which meant we would not be getting much rest for a while.

We traveled on for a couple days, the wounds in my back healing slowly. They had stopped bleeding and were starting to scab. It was still incredibly painful, but I wasn't about to slow us down. We had traveled through the night, stopping for a short rest in the morning as Bilbo checked to see how close the Orcs were to our position. I could feel the darkness of Mirkwood getting closer and closer, my fear rising as I knew we would have to enter the forest. We'd never make it if we traveled around it. It was too risky going North, and too far to go South.

But there was also something else. Something I had never felt before. It was summer now, and many animals had come out of hiding from the spring rains. Though this was unlike any animal I had ever felt. I heard footsteps approaching, as did the other members of the company. We all stood, Thorin and Dwalin moving towards the path between the boulders Bilbo had gone up.

"How close is the pack?" Thorin asked.

"Too close. A couple of leagues, no more. But that's not the worst of it." Bilbo said, moving to the middle of the company.

"Have the Wargs picked up our scent?" Dwalin asked.

"Not yet. But they will. We have another problem."

"Did they see you?" Gandalf asked. "They saw you."

"No, that's not it."

"What did I tell you? Quiet as a mouse. Excellent burglar material."

"Will you listen? Will you just listen?" Bilbo said, trying to get everyone's attention. "I'm trying to tell you there is something else out there."

"What form did it take?" Gandalf asked. "Like a bear?"

"Ye-yes, but bigger. Much bigger."

"You knew about this beast?" Bofur asked. Gandalf just turned away from the company. "I say we double back."

"And be run down by a pack of Orcs?" Thorin said. The Dwarves began to talk amongst themselves.

"There is a house." Gandalf said, turning back to us. "It's not far from here, where we might take refuge."

"Who's house?" Thorin asked. "Are they friend or foe?"

"Neither. He will help us, or he will kill us."

"What choice do we have?" Thorin asked.

A roar unlike any I had heard sounded then, loud and clear. It chilled me to the bone, making me step closer to Thorin instinctively.

"None." Gandalf said. "Run."

We ran well into the day, following Gandalf through the lands, towards a patch of forest. I was tired, and wanted to rest, but the fear of finding out what was chasing us spurred me onwards. We ran through the trees, stopping in fear as another roar sounded, this one much closer.

"This way Quickly!" Gandalf said and we all started running again.

I was near the back, near Thorin, wishing I could fly at that moment. It would have been so much faster, and way easier than running. Though I could see the edge of the trees ahead of us, a large house looming in the distance.

"To the house!" Gandalf yelled as we broke through the trees, running across the field.

We all tried to watch our backs, hoping to beat out the creature that was chasing us. I watched in awe as Bombur bypassed the entire company, beating everyone through the gate and to the doors of the house. The creature roared again, this time much closer than before.

"Come on, get inside." Gandalf said, stopping at the gate to let us all through.

The Dwarves piled up at the door, trying to find a way to get in. Thorin pushed past them, lifting the bar on the lock, the door swinging open, all of us piling in just before the creature reached us, the Dwarves having to push the door closed, fighting against the creature before they finally got it closed.

"What is that?" Ori asked once we were safe inside the house.

"That is our host." We all turned to Gandalf. "His name is Beorn. He's a skin-changer." Skin-changer? I thought they were all dead. "Sometimes he is a huge black bear. Sometimes he's a great strong man. The bear is unpredictable, but the man can be reasoned with. However, he is not overfond of Dwarves."

The creature growled outside as I moved deeper into the house, patting an ox on the head as I went. There were animals everywhere in the house. I could grow to like the skin-changer.

"All right, now get some sleep. All of you." Gandalf said. You'll be safe here tonight."

I jumped a little, a mouse scurrying up my pant leg before climbing out of my shirt collar and onto my shoulder. I picked him up, holding him in my hand as he stared up at me pensively. It was obvious these animals shared some of Beorn's disliking of Dwarves.

"Don't worry, little one." I said, stroking his head with my finger. "We will not harm you."

I sat down in the hay, happy to rest my feet after such a long stretch. Several other mice approached me, hesitantly at first, but then they quickly all sought my attention.

"How do you do that?" Bilbo asked, moving to my side, watching as the mice scurried along my arms and legs.

"It's in my blood. My family is in charge of the care of animals." I said, picking up one of the mice in my hand. "All animals know when a fairy is near, animal fairy or not, but they are drawn to animal fairies for comfort. Though, animals bred for evil do not feel the pull. They would just as easily rip a fairy apart as some other creatures would. It has been a long time since I've had to perform the duties of an animal fairy, though my instincts are still very much in tune with the need to help and protect all living creatures."

I held out my hand, letting one of the mice crawl into Bilbo's lap. Both Bilbo and the mouse were hesitant at first, but soon they both warmed up to each other and Bilbo was holding him in his hand.

Bilbo and I sat for quite a while, talking and telling each other stories. We stayed there until we were called to dinner, the mice scurrying off as well. I was already comfortable here, far more comfortable than the Dwarves. I knew it would be very hard for me to leave and continue on to the darkness that was Mirkwood.


End file.
